Third SOTU
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: It's the third state of the union, and Josh really needs to relax. Josh/Donna. Slight Josh/Joey if you squint.


**THE WEST WING**

**TELEPLAY BY: AARON SORKIN**

**STORY BY: ALLISON ABNER & DEE DEE MYERS**

**DIRECTED BY: CHRISTOPHER MISIANO**

**LINES IN BOLD ARE TAKE DIRECTLY FROM THE SHOW AND ARE NOT MINE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway own or claim to own the west wing. **

**-thewestwing-**

Josh paced nervously in a room full of computers and phones. He spotted a

phone pollster.

"What are you doing?" demanded Josh

**"I'm just…"**

**"You were putting gum in your mouth?"**

**"Yeah, cause that's what I…"**

**"'Cause that's a good idea to be chewing gum when you're taking a poll for**

**the President**

**of the United States. That's the sound people like to hear over the phone."**

**"The poling hasn't started yet."** Interject another pollster

**"Well, thank you... Mr. Helper."** said Josh, glaring at the other pollster

**"Josh."** said Donna

**"Yeah?**" answered Josh

"These people have done this before, my darling." said Donna

**"They're aren't our people." **said Josh

"**They're Joey Lucas's people. **They're fine." said Donna

Josh sighs. "I should be with the president right now." he said, walking away with Donna following him.

"He, is also fine." said Donna

**-thewestwing-**

**"WOOOOOHOOO!" **exclaimed Josh, jumping up and clapping at the end of the SOTU.

**"He was brilliant up there." **said Donna

**"Up there is where this President eats! That is his place of business. Yes,**

**he did well." **said Josh

**"Yeah." **said Donna

**"Let's find out how well." **said Josh** "What do I tell them?"**

Donna looked at Josh like he had grown a second head **"Tell them to start"**

"Donna!"

**"Tell them to start, Josh."**

**"When is Joey gonna be here?"**

"How should I know?"

**"Joshua Lyman, you have the cutest little butt in professional politics. **Doesn't he Donna?"

**Josh turns to find Joey standing with a big grin on her face. Next to her**

**is her interpreter, Kenny.**

**"Kenny, really, that better been her talking." **

"You actually think I would say that?" said an indignant Kenny

**"Where the hell you been?"**

**"My plane had mechanical difficulties."**

**"This is the State of the Union. There was nothing you could do about it?"**

**"No. Because as a child I never paid attention during airplane mechanics class."**

**"I want to start the phone banks. They need instructions."**

**"Okay... start!"**

"I TOLD you." said Donna, earning a glare from her husband.

**-thewestwing-**

"Hey Donna!" said Joey

"Hey! How's it going?"

"**It's going well. It's a 17% response rate" **

**"Great!" **said Donna.

"Hey!" Interrupted Josh "How's it going? When will I see some numbers?"

**"Joey says its going good."**

**"Great! When do I see numbers?"**

**"There's a 17% response rate." interjected Joey**

**"Fantastic. When do I see numbers?**

"Joshua! Have some patience." said Joey

"I want to see numbers!" whined Josh

"The polls have been open an hour!"

"Don't you get early numbers?"

"Yes I do. And when I get them, you'll get them." said Joey "In the meantime, Kenny and I are going to get a doughnut." then her and Kenny walked off.

"Joshua." said Donna

"Donnatella."

"You need to relax."

"I am relaxed!"

"And I'm the queen of England." said Donna, crossing her arms and giving her husband a look.

"Why don't you go find a doughnut too sweetcheeks." said Josh

"Ok." said Donna, winking at him and walking off.

**-thewestwing-**

Donna found Josh reading a newspaper on the couch in the office adjacent to the main polling bank. She leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"**So Josh…" **

"Yes dear?"

"You need to relax."

"**Are we still doing this?"**

"We are until you relax."

Josh sighed "**Donnnnnnna."**

Donna leaned back up and started to massage his shoulders. Josh leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Mmmm..that feels good." said Josh.

"Thanks a good boy." Donna smiled and leaned forward and lightly pecked his lips. Josh opened his eyes and grinned.

"You know what would relax me even more?" he asked

"What?"

With an evil grin, he grabbed her and pulled her over the couch and into his lap, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Josssssssh. There's people around." she protested as Josh laid soft kisses on her neck.

"They're in the other room, not paying attention to us, and the back of the couch blocks us." said Josh, before covering her mouth with his. The two settled against the back of the couch, and things were just starting to get heated….

"Are we interrupting?" asked a grinning Joey and Kenny

"Joey! Kenny!" exclaimed Donna, jumping off of Josh's lap and to her feet. An unembarrassed Josh lightly tugged on Donna's arm and pulled her back to his side.

"You have numbers for me?" asked Josh, wrapping a loose arm around Donna's shoulders.

**"Five minutes." **said Joey

**"You said five minutes fifteen minutes ago!"**

**"People are starting to go to bed. Response rate is slowing down." **said Joey

**"Yeah but the response rate didn't stop, right? Not everyone went to bed! If they did that would be phenomenal. It would be a phenomenon!" **ranted Josh

**"Josh! Five. Minutes." **said a frustrated Joey. Josh sighed and leaned back in the chair. All the sudden there was a loud bang and the power went out.

**"May take a little longer now." said Joey**

**-thewestwing-**

**"Okay. Good news. The Potomac Electric Power**

**Company says the outage was caused by a 13,000-volt cable that caught fire in a building on**

**M Street and Wisconsin." **said Donna

"When are we getting power back?" asked Josh

"I don't know" said Donna, shinning a flashlight in his face.

"Donna…"

**"I can tell you that the outage is affecting some 2,000 customers and it was**

**likely started when a repairman mis-sliced...something…"**

**"I WANT THE NUMBERS!" **

"Alright Joshua, that's it." said Donna, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the office and outside.

"Donna!"

"Honey. You've got to relax. Walk with me." said Donna, resting her hand on his elbow as she tugged his arm as they started walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" asked Josh

"Get coffee. Talk." said Donna

Josh sighed and moved the hand that was on his elbow into his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"The president did great tonight. The numbers will be good." said Donna, squeezing his hand

"Yeah…" said Josh

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just…tired." said Josh

"You're finally starting to relax. The adrenaline is wearing off."

"Sit." said Josh, gesturing to a bench just ahead. Donna obliged and sat down next to him, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You know what I said would relax me earlier? It energizes me too." said Josh, nuzzling her neck. Donna giggled.

"You're such trouble." said Donna, pulling his face towards hers. Not ten seconds later, Josh's phone began ringing.

"Saaaaam." growled Josh

**"What's going on?"** asked Sam

**"Powers down." **said Josh

**"I know."**

"Then why'd you ask!"

"Josh."

**"We're five minutes away from an East Coast sample. We got nothing west of Indiana, Illinois.."**

**"You need anything?"**

**"A lighting bolt, a key, and a kite."**

"Donna told me to tell you to relax."

"Oh she did now." said Josh, softly tickling his wife's ribs, eliciting a squeal from her.

**-thewestwing-**

"I WANT NUMBERS!" yelled Josh

"Josh."

"Yeah."

"Sam."said Donna, handing him the phone.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I've been told to tell you to relax or CJ is gonna be sent down there to kick your ass."

"I'll relax when someone gives me numbers! Ow!" Josh looks up at Joey, who's now standing in front of him.

"NUMBERS. JOSUHA."

Josh smiled sweetly. "Thank you."


End file.
